Blue Moon: Redefined
by Britannia Eitwards
Summary: Blue Moon is back with new feuding soulmates who hate each other too much to realize it. When Lexi Monraux comes to shut the place down, Alex Green gets a client, and needs her help to solve their case.


****

A/N: O.K., in the car the other day, my mom and I were discussing Bruce Willis, and then my Mum told me he used to be on this television show with Cybill Shepard and they were detectives, and it was so funny and a great show, so we went and bought the first and second seasons on DVD, and I completely fell in love with the show, and in my mind I changed the character's names and what they looked like, (that's what we writers do, right? LOL) and then I thought to share my modern characters with everyone, I'd write a fanfic about them, and how after the series ended, these new people, Lexi Monraux (Monroe) a former model, (sound familiar) and Alex Green, a detective at a businesses agency, come to be friends and work together, despite their many differences. I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST THE REAL CHARACTERS OF THE SHOW, I MADE A FEW CHANGES TO THEM, and I don't think this is considered parody, because I'm not making a joke out of it. This is pretty much the same story of how it all started, same that Lexi is very proper like Maddie, and Alex is pretty much just like David. I hope everyone likes it,

Regards,

Britannia

"Detective agency, how and _when _did I invest in a detective agency?" A frazzled Lexi Monraux mumbled to herself, as the elevator stopped at the top floor.

Lexi walked into the detective agency she owned, and had never seen before, it was a mess in there, she couldn't wait to fire everyone and collect all the money that must have been in this place, and replace all the glass objects that had been broken by her chef.

"Excuse me," she said, raising her large Chanel sunglasses onto her head, "I'm Alexandria Monraux, may I speak with who's in charge here?"

The woman at the front desk was a short and small woman, she had short orangish red hair, and it was in some what of a bob, and she had thick bifocals, that hid her small green eyes, "Wow." she said, then continued with, "Yes ma'am," She came out from behind the desk, and escorted Lexi to the supervisor. Lexi must have looked silly following behind a five foot tall red head who nearly crashed into things as she walked with her thick bifocals, Lexi however, was a five foot seven, former model, who had below the shoulder bleach blonde hair, and almost ice colored blue eyes. She was sort of clunking along, because she had been walking for a long time in three inch stilettos, she assumed she had blisters, but was to afraid to look. Her long black skirt with the thigh high slit up the side made a swishing sound as she walked, and everyone looked up to look at her, she was certainly someone you couldn't just glance at.

"Mr. Green," the front desk woman said

"Yes," he said spinning around in his chair,

"Someone's here to see you," she said, opening the door wider so he could see Lexi, "This is Alexandria Monraux,"

"Hello," Lexi said putting out her hand for him to shake

"Hell-o" he said, shaking her hand, "Alex Green,"

"I own this detective agency, and I'm here to shut it down,"

"What!" Alex said shooting up out of the chair

"I'm sorry Mr. Green, but I've invested a lot of my money into this business and I don't have any money now, so I have no choice but to get it back,"

"Look, Ms. Monraux, was it? You can't just waltz in here, with all of your conceitedness and say, 'I'm Alexandria Monraux, and I'm shutting you down," he tried to impersonate her using a female voice, but it sounded more like he inhaled helium than he was a female.

"Look, Mr. Green, I'll give you 'til the end of the day to fire everyone, and clear the office out, then I'll be back to put it up for lease,"

"No, I can't just _fire_ all of these people where are they going to go?" he said

There was something about Alex that instantly drew Lexi to him, likewise for Alex about Lexi. Although it was obvious why Alex was drawn to Lexi, by her looks anyway, she was a total snob, and had no disregard for anyone but herself, but Alex, he was a six foot six man, who was sort of attractive, but seemed to care so much for all of these people he worked with, although they had only known each other for five minutes.

Lexi glared at him, then they heard "MR. GREEN! MR. GREEN!" the front desk woman was shouting as she came racing into Alex's office.

"Yes Miss Clarto, we're kind of in the middle of something," Alex said irritated

"You have a client!" she said, jumping up and down, and clapping

"A what?" Lexi asked

"Really! Oh this is amazing!"

"A client for what?" she asked again

"Business Alexandria!"

"Please, Lexi,"

"O.k., Business Lexi!"

"And that means….."

"We'll have money!" Miss Clarto said

"Which means you won't have to shut us down! This is seriously the best news I've gotten _all _day."

"Yeah, I'm _sure_ it is,"

****

A/N: TAFN (That's all for now!) More soon, please review and tell me what you think, please if you totally hate it, don't tell me that in the review, just day you don't like it, I don't like flames, and they make me sad, lol

Regards,

Britannia


End file.
